


AN EXCHANGE FOR THE PRICE OF YOU; valello/jeval/valjello

by keiitsu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Agent AU, Enemies, F/M, hidden agent au, i dont know how to play poker but mentions of gambling, i kinda gave up at the end im sorry, i love you both please continue to shine and be yourselves, its kinda slow burn i think, jello | jello mp4, kinda suggestive?, mentions of sakusa from hq with akaashi's eyes lol, mentions of teefumz, over 2k words why, supposed to have two parts but i suck at writing please, val being her cute self, val | val_kurry - Freeform, wish it was slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiitsu/pseuds/keiitsu
Summary: AGENT 790 GOES ON A MISSION TO COMPLETE A TEDIOUS TASK; EXTRACTING INFORMATION FROM A WEALTHY GAMBLER PERTAINING THE PLANS AN ORGANIZATION HAS MADE TO BRING PERIL TO THEIR AGENCY AND THE WORLD AROUND THEM. aka user val_kurry almost gets cucked
Relationships: jello | jellomp4/val | val_kurry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	AN EXCHANGE FOR THE PRICE OF YOU; valello/jeval/valjello

**Author's Note:**

> hi users jellomp4 and val_kurry i am here to shit on you guys collectively (out of nothing but sheer love and admiration) so please enjoy thank you :,^) 
> 
> also i deliberately gave up im so sorry if the quality dwindles LMFAO i conked out writing half of this so i had no idea what to do when i woke up

**VAL** had nothing to say when her officials had ushered her into the higher ups’ headquarters. She simply let herself be pushed towards the towering metal doors, glancing up from her phone boredly as everyone hustled about, panicked. 

She sets her phone aside, the clicking of her tote bag seeming to be the only noise apparent in the spacious room. Her eyes flutter closed, her fanned eyelashes brushing against her cheek as she blinked _twice_. Her gaze lands on the woman seated at the head of the large rectangular table, the woman in question smacking her lips together in an effort to dampen her lips before speaking. 

“I suppose you know why you were ushered here so urgently, or rather, you are curious as to _why_ you are even here.” The woman says lowly. Val nods her head, making an effort not to bite back with sarcasm. 

“We have a mission for you, agent 790.” 

Val blinks. Then, her eyebrows draw closer to each other. 

“May you repeat that?” 

“What do I need to reiterate?” The head scoffs, “I just said you had a mission. The finer details will be disclosed within this folder.” She waves the file around before tossing it at the dark-haired girl standing near the table. 

Val catches it with ease, shuffling through the thick folder before snapping it shut. The dark-haired girl sighs irritably—she hated being talked down to, and with the information provided, she knew this mission was essential to their futures as agents.

“Will that be it?” Val glares at the blonde woman seated before her. The woman nods, sending Val away with a flick of her wrist. 

“Oh! Before you leave..” The blonde woman calls out to Val’s retreating figure, making the latter stop. 

“You will have to choose a sensible outfit.” 

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

**SHE** clicks her tongue as she stares at herself in the wide mirror before her. Her newly manicured nails drummed against the marble sink, her mind a brewing storm within a temperate weather. 

Her objective was never to apprehend the target, but rather to manipulate them with the intent to get them to talk about plans. 

_Plans to thrash her agency’s system and her role as a trusty agent._

Checking herself once again, Val makes quick adjustments—fluffing her hair up just right, smearing some red tint on the edges of her lips, and pulling up her fur shawl to cover the majority of her exposed shoulders.

“All set. Walking out, meeting with the target.” Val speaks into her earpiece quietly, making an effort not to stumble on her feet as she keeps an ear _and_ an eye out for anything suspicious. 

“Noted. Make your way to the poker table. Target is seated to the right of a burly man with blue hair.” The staticky voice utters into her earpiece. Val hums in affirmation. 

Val swayed her hips from side to side as her heels clacked against the glass tiles below her figure. After a few moments of walking, she arrives at her desired destination: the poker table. 

There were many men and women seated along the seats present around the gigantic game table. Her ears were filled with the shuffling of cards and the dealing of chips, while her sense of smell was flooded with the strong smell of cigarettes and alcohol.

_They reek of future bankruptcy,_ Val sneers, _but I suppose I would too if I lived like them._

Her eyes work to scan for her target, looking for a blue-haired man. She spots him easily— the disheveled hair catching her attention. She glances to the right to see a long-haired individual, his lime-green hair placed in a loose bun. Val takes a step back. 

“The man with the gradient hair. Is that him?” She queries. The receiver hums, indicating that her response was indeed _correct_. 

“He has viable information pertaining to the plans XX HQ has made towards the downfall of our agency. Force the information out of him if you can’t get him to speak willingly.”

“That goes against our agreement with the HQ, agent!” Val hissed, clutching the hem of her dress. 

“It might be—but this is very important. We’re slowly losing time until they initiate the plan. When that time comes, we will have to fight for our lives, and possibly _lose them_ , agent. Don’t you want to see your sister? Your parents? Your friends?” 

Of course Val wanted to— she’d been confined to nothing but nameless numbers and strangers with familiar faces. She wanted nothing more than to come home to her twin sister’s obnoxious voice and her family’s unconditional love. She wanted to see her friends again—to dress up in clothes she had bought a day or two ago. 

But, alas, she couldn’t. Not when her family and friends are at the hands of this opposing force. She was not going to let this vile organization ruin her life, much less her loved ones and her comrades. 

Sighing, she makes her way to the table, stepping into the light. The men and women glance at her, some gazes hungry, some unfazed. 

Val shivers. She regrets to have chosen the thinly-made cocktail dress—but in her defense, it was either this or the detestable latex suit tailored for her figure. She chose the former due to it being a formal gathering and the aspect that she didn’t want to look like a catwoman rip-off. 

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Do you mind if I take a seat?” Val purrs. The gentlemen all nod rapidly, scrambling out of their seats to accommodate the lovely female near them. 

Val watches as the blue-haired man moves aside, leaving space for her to occupy. She takes the seat, thanking the adult man sweetly before sitting down on the plush chair. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ears, a tactic she used to catch attention from those around her. 

It didn’t work. The lime-haired individual only snorts and continues to tidy his space as the announcer drones for another round to start. The unkempt small strands of hair seemed to frame his face as he made quick work of his cards, catching the dealt items with ease. A small smirk settles on his face as grasps his cards gently. 

Val joins—her poker skills were a little rusty, but should still be able to perform decently. She grabs the five cards flicked in her direction, shuffling it with ease before placing it face down on the table.

“I take it you’re not from these parts, bunny.” His smooth voice cuts through the conversation of most men and women, sending shivers down Val’s spine. 

“Depends. I do go here from time to time.” Val smiles cheekily. “What about you, handsome? Are you a tourist?” 

“Depends.” He repeats her earlier answer, shrugging as a lazy smile fits itself on his face. Val opens her mouth to ask for his name, but the dealer spoke, interrupting her incoming question.

“Everyone, place your bets before the game. In addition, please make sure to address any complaints with me before the game. Complaints made during the game will be void. No cheating—you will get kicked out.” The dealer booms, standing at the middle of the table. Each member was handed small chips with their positions—Val being given the big blind. 

No one spoke, but placed their bets. Money was fished out from their bags and into the vacant space in front of them, while others had chosen valuable items such as jewelry and family possessions. 

The man beside her speaks up. “Can we bet for something.. a little more physical?” He looks up at the dealer expectantly. 

She looks a little surprised, but nonetheless nods. 

“If I win, this little lady gets to go with me.” He points his finger in her direction.

“What?!” Val shrieks. “I’m not an object!” 

“Sir, if she objects, I don’t think it’s—“ 

“I have men and women working for me here, darling. I would suggest you let me bet this, unless you wanna lose your job.” He smiles eerily, folding his hands together as he watches the dealer fall apart in shambles. She nods shakily, apologizing to Val before looking at her for her portion of the bet. 

“If I win, I will **not** go with anyone.” She frowns. 

“Alright. All bets are placed, and there seems to be no complaint. It’s time to start.” The dealer says, flipping five cards. Everyone seemed to autofocus on their cards, glancing up and down as they formulate a way to win the game. 

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

A royal flush. 

A rare hand, but one of the strongest and highest hands a player could possibly seem to get. 

The same hand Val didn’t have, but the same hand the _man_ beside her had. 

Val felt sick to her stomach. She bit her lip, perfectly trimmed eyebrows bunching together in worry. 

“Agent 790.” The earpiece she had on started to pick up noise. “Agent 790–I know it’s a bad outcome. However, this might be an easier way to extract information.” 

“Alright. I’ll update you on my status. Keep me safe.” Val hissed. The static noise cut out, signaling that the speaker was no longer tuning in. 

“The win goes to the bright young man in the white suit.” The dealer points to the smug man beside Val. He chuckles, turning to the dark-haired female next to him. Everyone groans as they give him their bets, leaving the table with sullen eyes. All that was left of the game was Val and the mysterious man next to her. 

“I guess I get to take a little prize home.” He purrs, his face laying against the palm of his hand. Val rolls her eyes, standing up as she adjusts the shawl resting on her shoulders. 

He whistles, “You’ve got curves, love.” 

Before Val could slap his hand away, the man’s hand gingerly traced her sides; as it was accentuated by the red dress she wore. She shivered under his touch, her legs growing weak.

“Stop that!” Val pries his hands from her side. She was frustrated. There was no possible way he played fairly—and even if he did play fairly, she would waste no time in running away. 

However, he is important to her plans. She needed to get the information to ensure everyone’s safety—and without it, she would only fear the worse of the worst. Val sighs, following after the lanky male before her. 

_Please, keep me safe._

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

“You cannot know my real name, but the name’s Jello, sweetcheeks.” 

Val glares at the man seated in front of her. He stares at her with a large smile on his face, as if he won the lottery. 

“I didn’t ask for it.” She spat, digging her nails in her porcelain skin. It was good for restraining her urges— she wanted nothing more than to slash his eyes out, but if he were to die, she wouldn’t get what she came for. 

“You didn’t have to, agent 790.” 

_What?_

“What?” Val sputters, her eyes blown wide. “Who the **_fuck_ ** is agent 790?” 

Panic rose within her stomach like bile; nothing she did could have given her position and identity away. She sat, alert, ready to fight him in the limousine. Jello only laughs, a boisterous gesture as he tilts his head back with glee. 

“Don’t play coy with me, bunny. I know who you are— _and what you came here for._ ” 

Val huffs. “So what? You gonna kill me now that you know?” 

Val was _terrified—_ the idea of never being able to see her loved ones again scared her, but she needed to keep a strong front. If she successfully bluffed her way out, she could possibly come out unscathed. 

She wished to just abduct this man and leave it to the others to extract information rather than do it herself. 

“No, no. But—you and I are going to have a little _fun_.” 

That alone sent Val into a spiral of dread. 

“Fun?” Val seethed. “What possible fun can come out of being with a scumbag like you? I’m here for a mission—not to play your mindless games. You’re a spineless bastard if you think I would willingly participate in your activities.” 

In a blink of a second, Val found herself pushed onto the leather cushions, her legs slightly pried apart with a clothed knee. Her face flushed red, but her eyebrows stayed knit together. 

“Watch your mouth, love.” Jello sneers, a sharp smile gracing his lips. “Whatever you’re thinking, that isn’t what I want to do.”

He licks his lips, “But, if you insist, I would be more than happy to indulge myself in your paradise.” 

Val growls, pushing him off of her body as he falls to the limo floor with a grunt. She quickly placed her foot on his white jacket, digging her heels into his back lightly. 

“Now you listen to me, Jello.” She digs her heel in harder, causing the man beneath her to groan. 

“I am here for the information concerning XX HQ. I am not here to be your little toy. I have a family to see, an agency to work for. I have a future I need to fulfill—and I am sure as hell not going to let you fuck it up for me. **Do you understand?** ” 

“Your games are not for me to play. You are treading in dangerous waters, Jello. I am not the woman you think I am.” 

She releases her hold on his back, stepping off of his body as the limousine comes to a halt. 

“You will give me the information I need, or so god help me.” 

━━━━━━♡♤♡━━━━━━

Both Val and Jello make quick work of heading to his office, her heels clacking against the tiled hallways. 

“You’re pretty feisty for a small woman.” He chuckles. Val steps on his toes forcefully, making the man shriek with pain. 

“And you’re an idiot for someone so attractive. Now, hurry up.” 

Her patience grew thinner with each conversation. Talking to the enemy, no matter how handsome or perfect they may be, was simply taboo and unethical. It annoyed her to no end that this man had managed to elicit more words from her mouth. 

After giving Val the information she needed via file, she rendered him unconscious with a fist to the head. She wasn’t going to give Jello the time of day—especially not when he seemed like a perverted twerp who would take advantage of her any second after she received what she wanted. 

A blue SUV pulls up at the MP4 mansion, and Val makes quick work of Jello’s unconscious figure, throwing him to the nearest couch. 

It was a long day, and it was finally over. Val didn’t know if she could take any more of this bullshit. She was sure she had aged considerably after this mission, and she just wanted to wear a facemask and go to bed. 

Upon opening the door, she was greeted with a dark-haired man, his moles perfectly symmetrical on his forehead. She nods in greeting, handing him the file and slumping next to him once the door closed.

“Nice job, 790. Let’s see what they were planning to do.” He mumbles as he sifts through the material. 

Val closes her eyes, expecting agent 150 to disclose the information with her, but when she’s met with utter silence, she cracks open an eye.

He looked _horrified_. He stopped moving—gunmetal eyes were trained on nothing but the contents of the folder, and behind his subtle expression, Val knows that he is scared. 

“Did you check—did you check the whole folder?” He looks up at her expectantly. Val furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She sifted through the files to make sure they were true, so what went wrong? 

“What’s wrong?” She peers at the contents in his hand before her mouth hangs open. Fear bubbles in her chest, and the absurd naivety she displayed slowly formed into guilt. Because of this mistake, Val had no other option but to face the consequences and prepare for the worst. 

In _big_ , red letters, the last paper read: **GOOD LUCK NEXT TIME.**


End file.
